Where no one can follow us
by Dr. Magana
Summary: Achievement Hunter fandom. OT6. Ray is on a car trip with his five boyfriends and he cannot seem to stay in his own head. He is searching for something, who knows what, and he believes he will find it somewhere in the stars. Hopefully, he will find it and reconnect with the people who care about him. Rated for language and mild adult content.


I couldn't find a way to put this up with the indents in certain paragraphs (shouts at the highest heaven) CURSE YOU FORMAT! So I went with a different style. This is an OT6, which I ship harder than the titanic on an iceberg, and I thought why not spread the love. NO REGRETS!

For the uninitiated this a pairing between the following: Gavin/Ryan/Michael/Geoff/Jack/Ray

This is an experimental narrative toying with some Transcendentalism (attempting). 

Enjoy the ride!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own ideas.**

* * *

Rules are there to guide us, to lead us, and to change us. Just as the laws of nature hold the stars in place, so it does the same to us. Odd thoughts to have, don't you think, Ray? So why are you floating slowly up to space?

_Hey, Ray._

Go back down to earth. Stay grounded in the now.

_Ray, are you seriously doing this now!_

You can lose yourself up here; also humans can't fly, well unless you're dreaming that is . . .

_Wake up already!_

The first thing Ray's body registered as he slowly awakened is the feel of the cold glass of the window he was leaning against, the next was the warm hand on his shoulder gently shaking him.

"Hey, you need to make sure you eat something, we have a long trip ahead of us," Ryan gestured to the menu Jack placed into Ray's hand.

"Oh, ok, what's good?"

"How about the roasted duck with a side of dick," whether Michael was serious or not was lost to Ray, but then the truck stop they were currently, well, stopped at didn't seem the kind of place for duck hunting; perhaps a five dollar handjob from the local whore, who was currently serving a few people down the way their food.

"You got that for dinner last night, remember," Geoff couldn't help the grin as a blush swept over Michael's face.

"Wait, when did we have duck?"

"Shut up, Gavin!"

Geoff sighed as he leaned back in the booth, "Yup, just one way to the pass the time while driving is good ol'fashioned road head. I expect the same from all of you, assholes, so you better step your game up."

"Is that why you almost swerved into that ditch last night?" Jack narrowed his eyes at Geoff and Michael.

"Umm . . . hey, I already ate so I'll go gas up the van," Geoff hastened his pace to escape the dreaded stare of the Patillo as he exited the little diner of the truck stop.

The rest of time was a blur to Ray; he remembers ordering something called a "Jolly Eggcellent Meal", reason: sounded like a challenge to test to see if it really was "jolly". Result: it was a plate full of different variety of eggs in all shapes and forms that made it seem like a chicken took a shit on it. On the plus side, no chicken could've lived through this.

After an uneventful meal of eggs, eggs, eggs, and more bacon the crew loaded into the van and continued their trip. It wasn't like an important trip, nothing business related, they just wanted to get away for some much needed downtime and rekindle that old spark called "Romance".

The others were talking about all the exciting stuff they could do along the way, "Including backseat sex" suggested one frisky Geoff as he wiggled his eyebrows, and oddly enough his moustache, at Ray who was sitting next to him in the backseat.

"Hey," shouted Michael from the driver's seat staring at them through the rearview mirror, "the rule was the driver is the only one allowed to get freaky while driving."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Ryan, who was seated in the coveted Navigator spot next to the driver, lowered the map he was staring at to challenge Michael's right to get freaky.

"No, my dad taught me how to drive with your knees so I could have two free hands to use, see," his hands left the wheel for one second, the car moved calmly for four seconds, and they swerved into the opposite lane for two seconds. Somewhere in all that math the answer is STUPID.

When they returned back to their lane, with a little more force than necessary, everyone in the car was flung to the person next to them. So Jack found a rather surprised Gavin in his lap, while Ray found his face somewhere between the sacred lands of Geoff's thighs.

"Aw, yeah, this is more like it."

"Cut it out back there or so help me I'll crash us all into a ditch!"

"It was Ray's fault, he came onto me!"

Said Ray pulled his face free and eyed Geoff, "Well you shouldn't have worn such tight pants."

"Well you shouldn't have such a goddamned cute face," Geoff quickly planted a kiss on Ray's cheek before getting out his phone. Ray rubbed at his cheek, memories bloomed out from the spot, and his eyes lingered on Geoff, a phrase caught in his throat. _I love you too, Geoff._ He pulled out his headphones and drowned out the world. The only thing keeping him anchored was the hand holding his.

The car is calm, quiet, the only sound being the radio and the constant white noise of the road. It was such a nice sight outside the window as the sun slowly started its descent, casting mosaic shadows that taper on the twilight between the what-has-happened and what-will-come-next. Such a lovely sight it was really worth . . . hello?

You again?

Honestly, now, Ray, this is starting to get tiresome on my part. What are you doing back up here, wait, better question: why do you keep coming up here? Are you trying to run from something so you feel the need to float up here into the vast terrain of space? I would think you would want to stay down there with those nice fellows you hang around with.

I guess it cannot be helped, but then again the lot of you is quite an odd sight to me; six people in a relationship, unheard of, in fact quite unimaginable and improbable.

Is that why you are here, do you have doubt about it?

I wonder if that is the case, but then what is this feeling you have in your hand.

Even way out here you still feel them grounding you; does that terrify you knowing they are keeping you from flying farther? Yes, no, maybe, the answer is caught between the grass blades and the flowers that grow from them.

Each one is different, yet you know them so well. You feel it; they are one and the same. Interchangeable as they each take turns holding your unconscious hand.

One hand grips tightly, not out of possession but as a reminder; a reminder of a love that continues to grow just like the hair on your lip.

One hand is warm and comforting; it knows your fears and weaknesses. The warmth seeps into your skin and drive the nightmares away like Jack tumbling down the hill.

One hand knows how to mold to fit perfectly with yours. Thoughts, patterns, your deepest hole in your mind can't keep him out as the connection you share is an unstoppable force.

One hand holds back its strength, its rage, as it intertwines with yours. The power to cause pain withers away to the softest touch in your embrace.

One hand is naïve and foolish as it fails again and again to hold yours. Despite the failures it keeps coming back, determined to never stop holding you; time slows down as you cling to him.

Five different hands all share one thing, their love to hold yours.

I wonder if they share in your love to explore up here, I hope one day to meet them. For now, go back, Ray, go back to the ones that need you. The ones who love you . . . and stupid enough to not watch out for that pothole.

"Shit!"

Ray awakened as he felt the car lurched to one side as the sound of something popping woke up the other occupants. Jack without delay drove onto the side lane of the highway to stop. "Is everyone ok?" His eyes went from one body to the next, the worry caught in them made it clear this was not a joking situation. A collective word of confirmation was music to his ears as he relaxed in the driver's seat.

A flat tire should have been an easy fix, but considering the tire was underneath all of their luggage and gear it proved a trying task. Ray stood off to the side, knowing when muscles would be the better solution to this problem, and watched the others in silence.

Each one had fallen into a role without even noticing it; the seamless transition was not a surprise to Ray. Jack was at the hood of the car overlooking the map with Geoff to see how far the closest town was, Ryan was in the back with Michael and Gavin unloading the luggage, well more like supervising as he made sure they didn't accidentally throw their stuff into oncoming traffic . . . again.

This should've been exciting in some aspect, especially when Gavin started playing a weird game of Jenga with the suitcases and bags. Ryan joined him while Michael fetched the tire, and rooted for Ryan as he won a few rounds.

"Hey, what's the hold up back there; my balls are sweating up a storm over here!"

"Well, Geoff, if somebody was to help me instead of running their fucking mouth then maybe the goddamned tire would be on the fucking car already!"

"What was that, Michael?"

"You heard me you old son of a bitch!"

While the two argued over the difficult task that went into reading a map Gavin and Ryan changed the tire and waited off to the side next to Ray to watch the show. Laughter was shared, apologies were traded, and they started packing up the trunk again.

Just as Ray was about to get back on Ryan pulled him aside.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

Ryan seemed to hesitate, "It's just you seemed out of it lately. Whenever I look at your eyes they seem like they are lost somewhere else."

"Oh, sorry," Ray fidgeted in place, his hands fingering the DS in his pocket out of habit, "just been thinking a lot lately."

"About," Ryan seemed amused by the idea of a thinking Ray.

"That's for me to know and for you to kiss out of me."

Ryan's smile always had a way of getting to Ray and he can't explain why. He leaned in and took Ray's lips in a sweet exchange. He was searching for something with that kiss, they both were.

"Will you tell me now?"

"Hmm, maybe after some food."

They laughed, "It's always more things with you."

The sound shook off an old chain. _Why should I want more when all I need is you?_

The blare of the car horn called them to attention as the van waited patiently for the last two important cargos to board.

As they travelled down the road, the drivers would come and go, switch in, tap out, swap in, anything to keep things interesting. Ray was in charge of the car a few times, Michael always volunteered to be his navigator even when he just came out of an eight hour long drive.

Michael stared out at the stars above; the others were asleep except for him and Ray.

"Hey, Ray?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever wonder what our lives would've been like if we never went to Rooster Teeth?"

"Every now and then, I think I would be way poorer and giving ten dollar blowjobs to get money for food."

"You still would give blowjobs for ten dollars."

"Let's see, do you have ten dollars?"

"No."

"Then I'll spot you this one time, on the house."

"Pfft, gee, thanks, Ray," his laugh ignited something in Ray, an old spark that was starting to fade.

"Hey, Michael?"

"What's up, Ray?"

_Love ya. _"The moon sure is bright tonight."

A few days later they reach their destination: the west coast. Sure they could've gone to the beaches in Texas, but there was something about going on a road trip that seemed to speak to everyone's inner adventurer.

It took a while but eventually they found a nice secluded spot on the beach that they could use. They unloaded their camping gear (Ryan's idea), the beach balls (Michael's idea), the kites (Gavin's idea), and the coolers (Geoff's idea). Jack took this chance to take all of their beach towels and lay them all together to make one large towel that they can all fit on (Jack's on-the-spot idea).

They had all settled on the multitude of fabric when Gavin ran up with a kite in his hand and a pleading look on his face. "What are you plebs doing? We just got here and you want to rest?"

"You weren't the one driving majority of the time."

"I'm sorry; you know I can't drive in this country."

"So what?!"

"It's okay, Gavin we'll fly the kites once we rest for a bit."

Jack always was one to keep situations calm, and he meant what he said, he just didn't like seeing Gavin sad. One other person agreed.

"I'll go with you," Ray offered deciding he made the right choice the moment he saw Gavin's face light up.

"Really, Ray? Great," he pulled Ray to his feet and ran off.

A little ways down Gavin held up the kite to inspect it, "Ok, so how does this work?"

"Seriously, Gavin, have you never flown a kite before?"

His face fell a little, "No, I never really had a chance to try it before," the grin Gavin wore spoke of trust and a simple dream, it wasn't very impressive but it did do something to Ray, "so I hoped I could learn with you guys."

Ray blushed, coughed, "Sure."

It was around the 12th time, after Ray had to fight a crab to retrieve the kite, that he started rethinking his decision. Gavin was determined in his effort to learn how to master the art of the flight mechanics of a papier-mâché creeper.

Ray watched a few feet away, shouting instructions as Gavin flailed about with the string, he couldn't help but be impressed with the focus Gavin was showing till he accidentally slipped on some seaweed and fell allowing the kite to be picked up by the wind. Gavin watched with horror as it was carried farther and farther away till Ray, using his amazing parkor skills, snatched it up.

Sighing he gestured to Gavin, "Come here, we'll fly it together." Gavin didn't need to be told twice to rush to his boyfriend's side. He wrapped his arms around Ray, holding his hands over Ray's as they held onto the string of the kite.

"Look it's really flying! That's bloody brilliant!"

"Yeah," Ray felt Gavin's hand tighten over his, and he could feel the brit's head rest atop his.

"Thanks, Ray."

"No problem," _as long as you're always there I'll always be here_, "Vav."

As the day went on the beach balls were called into action as Michael and Gavin called need for them as they faced off against Geoff and Ryan in a game of beach volleyball with beach balls. So many balls were flying everywhere it was like Geoff's last birthday party, and just like Geoff's last birthday party Ray and Jack decided to sit back and watch. Jack didn't have the stamina like the others have to keep going for hours on end, and Ray just preferred coming in and out of it not staying too long but buying his time till he strikes.

Ray rested his head on Jack's shoulder; he could feel the gent rest his hand on Ray's shoulder to pull him in closer.

"I don't get them sometimes."

"Huh?"

"Look at them, running about without a care, and here we are off to the side." Jack rested his head on Ray, "There are times when I don't get how they stand us or me for that matter."

A response passed through Ray's mind and was quickly swatted away before it could even respond by Jack's laugh, "But then I remind myself how much they love us, how much we love each other. I can't tell you how many times I had to keep the peace with us, yet," he placed a kiss against Ray's head, "I can't imagine myself doing anything else. Who else knows you guys better than me?"

The beat of Jack's heart, the warmth of his caring nature, slowly lulled Ray to sleep. The waves rush in and out, taking the past and leaving the future. Lost in the depths of both above and below he goes now to find what he has been searching for. He comes to find me.

So you are back up here again, are you? I am not surprised, had a fun time at the beach I see.

So what will it be this time, Ray?

I notice you are flying out more, heading out into the unknown. Floating free amongst the stars. That is all good, I mean be my guest if you want to head out there, it is just I do not understand; why here?

_It'll never work._

What? What was that?

_It's impossible; this relationship shouldn't have worked out._

Is this your voice, Ray? Or is it . . .

_Yeah, I can see that, but if you hadn't notice we kinda do something impossible so what's one more impossible thing to us then._

Ahh, I see now.

_Just watch, we might be assholes, we might fight a lot, but if there's one thing I learned is that we always find a way to come out of it together and kick ass._

Is that the reason for all this? To prove something?

_You wanna know why it'll work out because each of us kinda sorta fit together like a really fucked up clock made of dicks._

Oh, look who decided to join us. It seems you are a bad influence on them if they decided to come all the way out here into the cosmos.

Greetings Geoff,

_Listen, I know this is a pretty fucked up road we're going down, but I've never had the brain to know when to stop and as long as I know we're all going down it together I say fuck it let's keep going._

Jack,

_No one ever really knows what'll happen down the way, but there's no going back now and, honestly, I don't think I mind._

Ryan,

_You were stuck with me the moment you let me in, and I know too much to live without any of ya'll._

Michael,

_I could always count on all of you to make me laugh, you're all sons of bitches, but you're my bitches and I'll kick the living shit out of anyone who says differently._

And Gavin.

_I never thought something like this could happen when I came to this country, I mean . . . wow, I have five guys who love me, that's . . . that's pretty top._

Glad to see you up here, do not let me stand in your way, I never have before.

Group together likes a constellation, bound only to each other's gravitation; hey, you stars up there take note of these guys. The balance act they pull off . . . transcending above me, Nature, no less.

You finally found what you were looking for up here, Ray, so go home now.

What all of you are is something that rules say should not exist, but yet you all do as if to spit in my face. The stars are held in place by the laws that govern us, but the laws of nature do not hold any of you down as together you defy it by simply being.

Ray's sleeping form was surrounded on all sides by the others. The moon was long gone and the sun would rise and find the six of them huddled together with Ray at the center. Together they dreamed of a place far away from here, a place where no one, even I, could follow them.


End file.
